


Llllllet's Purge

by death_of_romeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M, set in a GTA!AU, this is a Purge AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_of_romeo/pseuds/death_of_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening, Los Santos. Remember, the annual Purge begins at six o’clock tonight, December 19th, and ends twelve hours later at six o’clock in the morning, December 20th…”</p>
<p>The Purge is meant to cleanse Los Santos of the poor and useless; this was the Fake AH Crew's mission all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ((I saw The Purge: Anarchy and had a thought. Enjoy! x))

“ _Good evening, Los Santos. Remember, the annual Purge begins at six o’clock tonight, December 19 th, and ends twelve hours later at six o’clock in the morning, December 20th…”_

The radio babbled on, talk of weapons, death, and efforts to ensure one’s safety filling the apartment of a one Ray Narvaez Jr., whose attention was on anything but. His hands held an Xbox controller, the sweet sounds of virtual bullets and cries of pain and agony battling those of reality as he played and played away; he had no intentions of going out tonight. Los Santos was a dangerous city, and that was the exact reason he moved to this city from his native home of New York City, but he didn’t want to get his hands dirty. Not tonight, anyway. Not so soon. He moved here for talk of murder, rumors of the pay for jobs being much better here than they were back home, but now was not the time. He wanted to find the guys who ran this city, the fatal group of three that were notorious for killing those who had wronged them and so many others. The group was known as the Fake AH Crew, and it was ran by a mister Geoff Ramsey. Now, Ray had big hopes, big dreams, and despite the fact that they all circulated around his somehow becoming a part of that crew, he did not want to give off such a bad first impression. He would just wait it out, show off his talents and skills on a day that was not filled with everyone else trying to show off abilities that they did not possess. Stupid idiots out trying to shoot at others, trying to stab people without knowing where or how to properly and easily kill a man…god, it all annoyed Ray so much. He wasn’t the best shot in the world, but he still knew his way around a gun. He still knew how to get the job done.

 “ _Friendly reminder that the annual Purge will commence in just ten minutes. Please remember that only weapons level four and lower are allowed in tonight’s events. This includes…”_

He reached over, held the controller in one hand as the other turned the knob on the radio, lowered the volume as the reporter explained the weapons allowed; he knew what was allowed and what wasn’t. No nuclear weapons, no gas leaks, no bombs big enough to take down an entire building. He understood. This wasn’t his first go around, and to be quite honest, he supposed that, compared to New York City, Los Santos would be a piece of cake. He understood the criminals here, he had done his research; there were some smaller gangs, some low lives that joined together occasionally to cause some mayhem, but there was really only one big group, and he already knew enough about them to know to not worry about it. He had never once had contact with the Crew, but he supposed they had heard of him; a slew of robberies, a handful of murders and one big heist that he tagged along in about a year ago gave him a pretty big reputation to uphold back on the East Coast. What could he say, he was kind of a big deal.

_“The annual Purge begins in five…”_

He looked out the window near his sofa, briefly surveyed the dark night, thought for a moment. Did he really want to stay in tonight? All he would do was play video games, eat some pizza. He didn’t have anything better to do, really, than to go out and spend the Purge how it should be spent. Did he really want to go an entire night dedicated to breaking the law without doing just that?

_“…four…”_

He sighed, looked back to his game; of course he did. This was all to save his moment for some other time. He could show off later, when all eyes were on him, when there weren’t some pathetic nobodies out stealing all of his glory. If he wanted to impress the Crew, if he wanted to impress Mister Geoff Ramsey himself, then he would fucking do it in style. He could wait, he would have to.

_“…three…”_

He focused back on his game, watched all of the deaths he was causing in this stupid little virtual world. They would have to do tonight, sadly. He would have to settle, as lame as the thought of it was. He would have to wait to impress some other time. But he was alright with that, though, right?

_“…two…”_

Yeah, of course. Perfectly alright. He was _fine_. He would wait. He would just game, and eat, and relax. He would just be a normal human being tonight. Perfectly fine, perfectly normal. Everything was _fine_.

_“…one.”_

_“Citizens of Los Santos, the annual Purge has now begun. Weapons class four and below are allowed. All crimes are now legal…”_

Fuck, tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Maybe

“Jerem- no, stop it!”

“What? I don’t wanna hear about this Purge stuff anymore.”

“Yeah, well I do.”

The two men bickered about it for a few more moments, but the taller one eventually took a hold of the remote, turning the television back on in a manner that was the very _definition_ of triumphant.

_“Good evening, Los Santos. Remember, the annual Purge begins at six o’clock tonight, December 19th, and ends twelve hours later at six o’clock in the morning, December 20th…”_

The loser of their little battle took a seat on the couch, sighed a little; he didn’t care one bit for tonight’s events. He knew that they were a good thing, clearing the city of its poor and useless was a task that even _he_ didn’t want to be a part of, but he still didn’t like the thought of it. He moved to Los Santos to find fame and fortune with the infamous Fake AH Crew, to find glory in taking part in their jobs and heists and such, and even though he still hadn’t been in touch with those men, he knew they were still out there. He would find them, and he would become a part of their little Crew if it was the last thing he did; all of the Purge’s weak little murders and crimes were nothing compared to what he would do when he became a part of that gang, so why would he even bother tonight? There was no point in wasting his time with any of it, really.

“ _Local law enforcement is being told not to intervene in any criminal activity this evening. Any and all criminal actions tonight are allowed, and no legal penalties may be enacted against any who choose to participate in this year’s Purge…”_

There was a brief moment of silence, both men watching the television (one albeit reluctantly) and listening to the reporter’s words. The same thing had to be going through both of their minds, because soon enough, the two looked at each other, the sort of silent telepathy that only occurred when two people know each other far too well occurring as the woman on the television continued to babble on about tonight’s festivities.

“Do you think they’ll go out tonight?” one soon asked, his gaze dancing between his friend and the television very, very frequently; he wasn’t worried, no. Not really, anyway. Just…nervous, was all. After all, he came all the way here from South Carolina. He moved all the way across the fucking country for this, for this shitty little apartment in the middle of Los Santos, for living with his best friend, for somehow, someway, becoming a part of that notorious gang that the citizens of this city knew as the Fake AH Crew. He would do it, damn it, he was just a little bit afraid of _how_ he would go about doing it.

“I mean, I’m sure they will be.” The other answered, and although it was the answer he had been looking for, it wasn’t exactly one he wanted to hear right now. “Tonight was practically _made_ for them. I’m pretty sure they’ll be out there.”

He nodded, looked back to the television. God, was he nervous for tonight. He knew that this was what he came for, for blood, and murder, and death, and all of that good stuff, but he still felt kind of uneasy about the entire thing. He moved here for the Fake AH Crew. He moved here to join them, to move up in their ranks and to prove that he actually could fight and defend himself. He wanted to fucking stand up for himself, to prove the world wrong; he wanted to kill, damn it. But he didn’t want to do it alone. That was why Jeremy was here.

“Should we…?” he finally replied, honestly not wanting to finish that sentence right now. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn’t want to say it out loud. He came out here to do the very thing he was going to ask, and he couldn’t even _say_ it? Fucking hell, was that pathetic. But…but Jeremy understood it. Fuck, Jeremy understood _him_ ; he always had, and hopefully always would. That was what made the two such a great team. They didn’t have to say things out loud, didn’t have to fumble over words and stutter over stupid little things like feelings and emotions; they just existed, side by side, together. They understood each other like nobody else could. They heard the words the other couldn’t speak, they could see in between all of the silence and unspoken things, unfinished sentences and questions. This, honestly, was one of the few reasons that they both thought that they could make it in the Fake AH Crew; after all, they had made it this far. What was to stop them from making it any further? Who knew what feats could be reached if they had the Crew at their sides?

“If you want to.” Again, perhaps the reply he was looking for, but not the one he was wanting to hear right now. The two made eye contact, the silent conversation again running wild as the thoughts in their heads ran rampant; could they actually do this? He had never gone out during a Purge event, his fear always getting the best of him and causing him to stay in. This always caused Jeremy to stay in with him, but that still didn’t stop them from causing some damage on those who tried to take their lives during the annual holiday. Sure, they had killed before, but nothing too fancy or spectacular. Just a guy who had wronged them, then a man who decided to threaten to call the police on them, then a handful of men who thought it was a good idea to break in and try to murder them on last year’s annual Purge event. They only had a few good murders to their names; could they really go out on a night like tonight and do something great? Even more important, could they actually make enough of an impact tonight to get the attention of the infamous Fake AH Crew?

He turned the television off. Abruptly, in a matter of fact sort of way, yet still tried to play it off as casually as he possibly could. He tossed the remote on to the couch, walked over to the table and grabbed his keys, his phone, then went back in to the bedroom, emerging a few moments later with two loaded handguns, one in each hand.

“Here, you take this one.” He instructed before handing one of the guns to Jeremy, the action nearly immediately being followed by a whine from the shorter man.

“Aw,” he fussed. “How come you get to use the better one?”

Matt just smiled a little, shrugged.

“Because I _am_ the better one. Now come on, let’s head out before we miss all the fun." 


End file.
